Missing
by Padfoot57
Summary: Horatio is abducted by the Russain mob and beaten within an inch of his life. After the Russians leave him to die, two foster kids save his life. the tables turn when they are put in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a new type of writing for me. I'm kind of doing a self insert by giving my charecter a lot of my traits. Since my real name is Alexx... with two x's i wont use that name so no one gets confused i am Tanya. this is also a tribute to my best freind Shannon who i havent talked to in ages. The house i will describe is just like the foster home i lived in and the other kids are real nightmares i lived with XD **

**I hope you enjoy this i really dont have much of a plot for it yet. **

Missing

Chapter 1

Horatio screamed in pain as he was kicked again. His ribs cracked a little more and blood seeped down his face. He laid on his side with his hands and feet bound and endured the Russians' torture.

"We need to get him out of here," the leader said. "I think they know where we are."

"What do we do?" one of the mobsters asked.

"Dump him in an alley somewhere, he won't make it," the leader said. Horatio coughed some blood onto the floor. "And clean this place up," the mobster said and left. Three muscular men heaved Horatio into the backseat of a black Buick and peeled out of the warehouse.

* * *

Horatio had been missing for three days and the CSIs finally had his location. SWAT stormed the building but the Russians and their captive had already left.

"Damn it," Eric cursed and aimed an angry kick at a wooden crate.

"Easy Eric," Ryan cautioned. "We can't be far behind them."

"It's getting dark, who knows how much longer they'll keep him alive," Eric said with frustration.

"We have to keep trying," Calliegh said, equally as tired and frustrated.

Horatio was only on the edge of consciousness as the Buick sped through downtown Miami. It slowed down and stopped in a quiet part of the city. Everything went black and he was tossed out of the car into the dark, cold alley and left to die.

* * *

Tanya led an appaloosa horse into his stall and slid the wooden door behind him and locked it. The gelding nickered as she turned on the fan in the wall.

"Let's go T," her best friend Shannon yelled. "It's getting dark."

"Since when does the dark bother you?" Tanya shot back.

"Dark alleys bother me," Shannon griped.

"I'm coming," Tanya said and turned off the barn aisle lights.

"About time," Shannon said. "Marilyn is going to have a fit."

"The amazing thing is… I don't care!" Tanya said and they both laughed. They locked the tack room and started down the street. Shannon played with the flashlight and flashed it around.

"So what I am I in trouble for when I get home?" Tanya giggled. Shannon thought a moment.

"Uhh, nothing I think. She didn't yell at me today but Dillon got screamed at," Shannon laughed.

"For what?"

"Leaving his clothes on the floor," Shannon said. Tanya shook her head.

"Poor Dillon," Tanya laughed and they maneuvered through a dark deserted street. A car screeched its tires up ahead and sent some trash cans flying. "Looks like he's been taking lessons from you Shannon." Shannon punched her and they listened to the car drive away. The girls walked the way that the car had been.

"Oh that's why they sped away…" Shannon said with horror and lit up the red head's body.

"Holy shit," Tanya said.

"There is nothing 'holy' about 'shit'." Shannon said. "Let's go."

"We can't just leave him here," Tanya said.

"He's dead, it's none of our business," Shannon said.

"What if he's not? Give me that," Tanya said and took the flashlight. She walked over to Horatio and knelt down beside him. Placing her fingers on his bloody neck she felt for a pulse. "He's alive," she told Shannon who was still on the street. "Call 911." Shannon walked over cautiously and touched his neck as well.

"He is," Shannon said. "Hey isn't he that Lieutenant they were talking about on the news?"

"Wow, yeah he is," Tanya said and waited with Horatio while Shannon found reception on the street and called an ambulance.

Eric and Ryan flew through the streets in the Hummer and were the first to get to Horatio. Shannon waved to them and they slammed on the brakes and ran to Horatio's side. Tanya backed off.

"Who are you guys?" Eric asked.

"I'm Tanya Stewart and that is Shannon Heinz," Tanya said. Eric knelt beside Horatio.

"Why are you two back here?" Ryan asked.

"We are walking home from the horse stable," Tanya said.

"Why are you walking at this time?" Ryan asked and the girls shrugged.

"We are the oldest in the house, our foster mother figures we can handle it." Shannon said.

"How old are you two?"

"I'm 15 and she's 14," Tanya said.

"Okay, did you see anything?" Ryan asked. They could hear sirens in the distance.

"There was a black car, a Buick I think that sped away from here. It hit all those trash cans," Tanya said.

"Thank you Tanya, I want you girls to wait for an officer to take your fingerprints and DNA ok?" Ryan said.

"Yes sir," the girls said and waited on the other side of the street while an ambulance and several police cars pulled up.

"I feel like we found Waldo," Shannon said. Tanya laughed.

"I think we did," Tanya said and watched him be loaded into the ambulance. "I hope he'll be ok."

"Me too," Shannon said.

"And you thought he was dead," Tanya teased.

"Well did you see all that blood?" Shannon weakly argued.

"You are a loser," Tanya said and a blonde officer came up to them.

"You two found lieutenant Caine?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," the girls said.

"I'm CSI Calliegh Duquesne, I'm going to take your fingerprints and another officer will take your statements. Afterward I'll take you two home," Calliegh said.

"Thank you Ms. Duquesne," Shannon said and their prints were taken and Frank questioned them. Calleigh took them back an hour after they had found Horatio.

"Do you need me to speak to your parents?" Calliegh asked.

"Trust us, you don't want to talk to her," Tanya said and Shannon nodded.

"Okay, but you might have to come up to the lab in the next few days," Calliegh said.

"Cool," the girls said. they saw Marilyn standing on the front porch.

"Is that her?" Calleigh asked.

"Wicked witch of the west," Tanya said dryly.

"You know what, I'll talk to her girls and maybe that will save you some yelling," Calliegh said.

"Okaaaayyy," the girls said and got out of the Hummer with Calliegh. The house was a small Victorian with light forest green painting.

"Upstairs," the small, graying woman growled. Tanya and Shannon gratefully slipped by her and sprinted up the old creaking stairs to the attic where their bedroom was. They had to go through the boys' room, through a door then up a small flight of stairs. Their rooms were on either side of the stairs.

"Poor Calliegh, we shouldn't have left her with Hitler. I hope she's not a Jew," Tanya said and they flopped onto their beds.

"What did you guys do?" Dillon asked from the bottom of the attic stairs.

"We found a dead body, we'll tell you about it tomorrow," Shannon giggled.

"What! Tell me now!" the ten year old demanded. He was another kid in their foster home.

"Tell you what?" another voice asked from his room.

"The girls killed someone!" Dillon babbled.

"Goodnight Dillon," Shannon yelled and dumped the contents of her laundry basket on his head from the balcony over the stairs.

"Eww," Dillon shrieked and went back to his bed.

"You'd better clean that up," Tanya said. The door flew open at the bottom of the stairs and banged off the wall. "Too late."

* * *

**We actually would do that to the boys when they would try to get into our room XD**

**Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Daisyangel, 2brighteyes, Jag Lady, SJ, and daxy for the reviews! They really keep me going :D **

Chapter 2

"_We are willing to spend the least amount of money to keep a kid at home, more to put him in a foster home and the most to institutionalize him."_

_~ Marian Wright Edelman~_

* * *

Calliegh rushed to the hospital after confronting that woman who seemed pretty nice, but law enforcement had taught her not to believe in appearances. Horatio was in surgery when she arrived. Eric was restlessly pacing in the waiting room with Ryan and Frank watching him with irritation.

"Any word?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing," Eric said.

"Did you take the girls home?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and they sure don't like their foster mother. She seems nice but I don't know," Calliegh said and sat on a hard chair; she put her face in her hands. "Does Yelena know yet?"

"I called her," Frank said. "She should be on the way."

"Good," Calliegh sighed. They sat in silence for over two hours. At one point Calliegh fell asleep on a bench in the waiting room. She woke up when Alexx gave her a gentle shake. "How is he?" Calliegh asked.

"He'll be fine baby," Alexx said. "He had some broken ribs, a mild concussion and a little internal bleeding, but he'll recover." Alexx explained.

"That's great," Calliegh said sleepily.

"You need to go home and get some sleep honey," Alexx said.

"Can I see Horatio first?"

"Just for a few minutes, he's back in ICU." Alexx agreed.

"Thanks Alexx," Calliegh said and walked through the halls with her. Alexx left Calliegh alone in Horatio's room. The red head was unconscious with bandages on his head and hands. Calliegh sat next to him and gently took his hand.

"You scared me for a minute there handsome," Calliegh said softly. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and stayed with him for a few more minutes, not sure of what to say. Alexx came to get her and Calleigh wearily headed home, thankful for the chance to rest.

* * *

"I think I have lost faith in all mankind," Tanya whispered to Shannon after Marilyn had finished her lecture.

"What does being out late have to do with anything?" Shannon asked.

"Don't know," Tanya shrugged.

* * *

In the morning they went out to the stable early for work. None of the other kids caught them on the way out. The girls ran most of the way and stopped at the alley where they found Horatio; it was cordoned off with crime scene tape. Ryan and Eric were working the scene.

"Good morning girls, what's up?" Ryan asked.

"We're just going to work. How is Horatio?" Tanya asked.

"He was stable last night," Ryan said.

"That's good," Tanya said. They talked for a few more minutes until the girls had to leave. They took a slightly longer route but ended up at the barn on time. It was a small stable right next to the beach. They rented out horses to people for up to two hours at a time for beach riding. Tanya occasionally was a guide but she mostly cleaned up around the stable and would train new horses. Shannon was too young to be paid but she liked to ride and help out anyway.

On the weekend and in the summer they worked all day for up to five days in the week. Tanya and Shannon opened up the barn and office. The horses greeted them with a chorus of whinnies, hungry for their breakfast. After feeding the girls cleaned off a few horses for the day.

* * *

A BOLO was put out on the Buick, which the tire treads left at the scene confirmed. A light cover was also busted off the headlights when it hit a trash can. After processing the scene Ryan and Eric headed up to the hospital again. Horatio had gained consciousness and Calliegh was sitting with him.

"You don't remember anything?" Calliegh asked.

"Glimpses," Horatio said with defeat.

"It will come back to you. You went through a lot," Calliegh said and gently squeezed his hand.

"I really don't want to remember," Horatio said and turned his head to look out the window. Even this small action sent waves of pain throughout his head and neck.

"I wouldn't want to remember either, but you need to handsome," Calliegh said. Horatio sighed and was silent for a moment.

"Who found me?" he asked.

"Two girls who work at the stable not far from the alley we found you in. Tanya Stewart and Shannon Heinz; they are foster kids."

" What were they doing back there?"

"Always the CSI aren't you?" Calliegh chuckled. "They were walking home from work. I took them the rest of the way home though."

"That's good. Can you thank them for me Calliegh?" Horatio asked.

"Of course, I was going to go out and see them anyways. And I think Alexx is going to make me leave," Calliegh said and peeked over her shoulder to see the kind woman in the doorway.

"I'm sorry sugar but Eric and Ryan want to get up here too," Alexx said.

"That's ok Alexx I have a few girls to see." Calliegh said and gave Horatio one last gentle squeeze on the hand. "I'll see you later handsome," she said and went out to her Hummer, and passed Eric and Ryan on the way.

* * *

**Like it? **

**I can has reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you daxy and Jag Lady for the reviews! **

Chapter 3

_It's likely that these children have been terribly damaged. They now face a foster care system in which the average length of care is four years. So having faced one terrible situation, they may wind up in another. ~__Marcia Robinson Lowry ~_

Calleigh drove through the less traveled streets of Miami to the small rental stable. Tanya was riding a new horse around the wooden fenced arena. Shannon sat in the shade and laughed as the buckskin gave Tanya tiny crow hops and spooked at the waves.

"This horse…. Will not… settle down," Tanya said between bucks and jumps. Shannon just laughed and stuffed chips into her mouth. "You're a pig," Tanya laughed and cantered the horse around the ring.

"Hi Calleigh!" Shannon said and stood up.

"Hi Shannon," Calliegh said brightly. Tanya slowed the buckskin and dismounted.

"Hi Calleigh," Tanya said as she led the horse out of the ring.

"Hi Tanya how are you guys doing?" Calleigh asked.

"Great," the girls said and Tanya put the horse back in his stall.

"Horatio said to thank you both," Calleigh said once they were both back with her.

"We're just glad he's ok," Tanya said.

"Do you guys want to go see him sometime? I'm sure he would like that." Calleigh said.

"Yeah that would be nice," Shannon said. Tanya nodded her agreement.

"I think we can go up today, but will you guys need permission to go?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah probably," Tanya said. "We don't have the cell phone today though." Calliegh tried calling the house phone and cell phone with no response.

"She might be out in the yard," Shannon shrugged.

"Or out somewhere," Tanya said.

"With all the boys?" Shannon asked.

"Probably," Tanya said.

"So this wouldn't be a good time to go?" Calleigh asked.

"We don't know where she is but maybe tomorrow, we don't have anything going on," Shannon said.

"All right I'll come by tomorrow. What time would be good for you?"

"We go to church until two then come home and usually come out here." Tanya said.

"You know what I'll pick you up around 5, that's when I get off work." Calleigh decided.

"Sounds good," the girls said and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short, I kind of have bad writers block DX**

**Like it? **

**I can has reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tanya and Shannon finished up at the stable early the next day. They put a few horses away and walked home.

Calleigh, Ryan and Eric pulled up as they walked down the cracked sidewalk. The girls waved and waited for them in front of the house. They noticed the old Lexus was gone and music was booming in the house. Tanya and Shannon greeted the CSIs.

"It doesn't look like Marilyn is here," Shannon said and the adults followed them to the house. Booms from the bass stereo vibrated the floor.

"What the hell are they doing?" Tanya muttered and pounded on the locked door.

"BOYS!" they shouted and saw no one inside. There were actually two doors on the house. One was the modern door with windows and a screen door. The other was huge and probably as old as the house, approximately 200 years old. Tanya pressed down the metal button on the old fashioned handle and slammed her shoulder on the door. It creaked loudly and swung open.

"Help me!" Troy, a blond boy of 13 yelled from the kitchen. The three sheltie dogs yapped loudly from the kitchen over the blare of rap.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked, seeing as he was handcuffed to the table leg. The CSIs laughed.

"Who are they?" Troy asked.

"CSIs. Where is the bitch? We told her we'd be leaving." Tanya griped.

"She left like 15 minutes ago with the baby and Max and Dillon tied me here," Troy wailed.

"Those are MY handcuffs," Tanya growled. Troy swallowed.

"Yeah they are raiding your room," Troy said and braced for the explosion. Shannon backed out of the room and went to the dining room to turn off the stereo. Tanya just sighed and filled a pitcher with water. "What are you going to do with that?" Troy asked nervously.

"Go and punish the idiots, clean everything up and make sure their memories of anything they find in my room is erased," Tanya said.

"Yay," Shannon said and filled her own pitcher.

"What about me?" Troy asked.

"I have to find the keys," Tanya said. "I'm sorry about this; they are usually not this bad." She said to the CSIs.

"That's okay," Calleigh laughed.

"We'll be back," Tanya said and they crept up the stairs.

"So who are you?" Calleigh asked.

"Troy, I'm 13," he said glumly.

"Do you not like Marilyn either?" she asked.

"Hell no, there are so many rules here I think I've lost my mind. No music, no TV, no cursing no fun," Troy complained. "I don't know how Tanya and Shannon have been here so long. Well, Tanya is bad and she don't listen to nobody but herself." He was interrupted by a couple of high pitched screams and sounds of running down the stairs from the levels above.

Dillon and Max rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and took them two at a time coming down.

"Owww oww!" they screamed as they were hit with… paintballs? Troy, Ryan Eric and Calleigh laughed as Tanya and Shannon reloaded their slingshots and hit the boys on the back and pinned them to the wall.

"You guys are Nazis man!" Max shouted, shaking his long brown hair out of his eyes.

"Shut up, hands on the wall," Tanya ordered. The boys grumbled but did as they were told.

"I found the keys," Shannon said and gave Tanya the tiny skeleton keys.

"Good, get out of here," Tanya said and shoved them into the dining room.

* * *

**We did so much stuff to each other in that house i could write a book, especially when our foster mother was gone XD**

**I can has reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And go where?" Max whined.

"Wherever Troy tells you." Shannon said and released Troy. He rubbed his wrists and stretched.

"I can't believe you like that kink," Troy muttered. Tanya lunged at him and he leapt back howling "Uncle!"

"That's what I thought. Now we are leaving, clean up anything you guys messed up and make sure that radio is tuned back to that Christian trash," Tanya said and the two girls went upstairs to change.

"Why change the radio back?" Ryan asked.

"We aren't allowed to listen to anything that isn't Christian." Troy scoffed. "I hate that gospel crap, Max and Dillon hate it too," he said and the younger boys nodded their agreement.

"No TV either," Max said. "She says it's 'too sinful.'" Max quoted and went to the bathroom to find a towel for his wet hair.

"And air conditioning must be a sin too," Dillon muttered and stood under the dining room fan.

"Just be glad she doesn't turn the vents on anymore. Remember the last time?" Troy asked.

"That was freaking disgusting," Dillon shuddered.

"Somehow a dead rat the size of a football got into the air vents," Troy explained to the CSIs. "It must have been there for a day or so because it started to reek and we had to have the guys from the church find it. We think Tanya did it because Marilyn was really pissing her off that week with grades. The smell stayed there for about a month."

"Marilyn never let her carry a book bag after that," Dillon added. They heard the girls coming back down the stairs in clean clothes. The dogs barked again their high yappy chorus.

"Shut up!" Dillon yelled and they were quiet again.

"We'll see you guys," the girls said and left with Eric, Ryan and Calleigh.

The drive to the hospital wasn't very long. Calleigh and the two girls went up to Horatio's room. Tanya and Shannon loved Alexx's personality right away. Calleigh noticed how sweet and behaved the girls were when they were out of the house.

They visited Horatio for well over an hour and learned a little about each other. He was felling slightly better but the dull pain was still there. Horatio had spent most of the day sleeping and reluctantly trying to remember the past week.

Tanya and Shannon really liked Horatio and his kind attitude. They couldn't imagine the trauma he'd been through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews daxy and Roots4Miami! **

**Here's a twist for our girls...**

Chapter 6

Horatio's recovery was relatively slow. Alexx didn't want him to be out in the field or in public until he was completely healed. She knew this was going to be another great emotional blow on the lieutenant and so did Stetler. Rick suggested he see a counselor and argued with Horatio until Alexx intervened and agreed with Rick.

Horatio was allowed to go home two weeks after he was abducted. Tanya and Shannon visited him as often as possible during his stay. After going home to his condo Horatio ate a little and slept. Officers would be stationed outside his house until the Russians responsible were found. The Buick that dumped him was still missing, and the mob had basically disappeared… at least they thought so.

Horatio went back to work after a week and a half of rest and counseling. His team welcomed him back warmly and everything ran pretty smoothly. One day a call came in that chilled Calleigh and the team to the bone.

"Tanya and Shannon are missing," she said frantically to the team.

"What? Since when?" Horatio asked.

"Marilyn reported it just now. She had gone to bed early last night and when she got up the girls weren't there. They got off work at 6:30. We need to go question their employer." Calleigh said.

"Let's go," Eric said and the four CSIs went out to the stable. The owner didn't know anything about it. He was shocked to say the least.

"I wasn't here last night when they got off, I went home at 5:30 and they lock up for me," Jerry, the white haired big bellied man said.

"Were any strange cars driving around? Anyone hanging around?" Ryan asked.

"People come in and out of here all day, I honestly couldn't tell you." Jerry said.

"Thank you for your time," Horatio said and they began to canvas the area the girls would take home. Eventually bloodhounds were brought in and they covered 5 square miles of the alley ways and streets. Any scent on the beach would have been eliminated by the sea water. The worst thing about the area is it was partially Mala Noche territory. By the end of the day all leads were exhausted and no evidence turned up.

_Either they have been kidnapped or murdered. _Was the thought running through Horatio's mind.

* * *

Tanya yawned and gassed the small jeep. Shannon was sleeping in the passenger seat but was sleeping fretfully. She had been driving for 10 hours straight and just wanted to sleep. Tanya had been taught to drive by her former foster parents and boyfriend. She looked at the fake ID and was amazed at its realistic look. Shannon had one as well and they were both under different names. Tanya was Maya Browning and Shannon was Katlyn Pri.

She turned off on to a deserted road and parked. Shannon yawned and woke up.

"Where are we?" Shannon asked.

"Middle of Georgia," Tanya yawned as well. "I need to sleep."

"Okay, where are we goin' tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"I guess through Tennessee to Kentucky and see what happens by then," Tanya said.

"You think they're following us?" Shannon asked with a little panic in her voice.

"I don't think so, we would have been killed before we left Florida," Tanya said and made sure her revolver was loaded. "You have your gun?"

"Yeah, but I don't like guns," Shannon said.

"They'll keep us alive," Tanya chuckled darkly and laid her seat back and pulled blankets out of the back for both of them.

"Goodnight," Shannon said.

"Goodnight," Tanya muttered before falling into a light sleep under the Georgia stars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review Roots4Miami! **

**Just to let you know POV changes quite a bit between Horatio and the girls, it is marked by the line breaks. **

Chapter 7

The search went on for five days. Everyone in the area was questioned, DNA and fingerprints were taken, names written down and gangsters and mobsters were hunted down. The Noches decided to help out and they took down rival gangs and mobs. Horatio barely slept as he worked hard to find the girls he had started to adore.

The CSIs finally got access to the girl's rooms. Calleigh and Horatio took Tanya's room and Eric and Ryan searched Shannon's room. Tanya's shelves were loaded with hundreds of Breyer horse models. Her desk had shelves on it and art supplies in the drawers. H flipped through several sketch books of beautiful horses. Calleigh searched under Tanya's bed and found books and different notebooks. She pulled out a journal like book and a metal object rolled out from under the bed.

"I don't believe it," Calleigh muttered.

"What is it Calleigh?" H asked.

".380 bullet. The size for a women's small handgun," Calleigh said and handed it to him.

"It is isn't it?" Horatio said grimly and bagged it. Calleigh searched and she found a small box of them.

"I don't think the gun will be here," Calleigh said.

"But why leave the ammo?" Horatio asked.

"I think they never came back here. Tanya probably had the gun for protection on the streets." Calleigh said.

"That's true," Horatio agreed. Ryan and Eric didn't find much in Shannon's room. Just normal girl things and diaries. Neither girl wrote down anything about somewhere they would run or anyone who was threatening them.

Calleigh ran the serial numbers on the bullets and figured out where she had got them. A half hour later Clavo Cruz was brought into the lab for questioning. Horatio and Eric were waiting in the interrogation room. Clavo had a pretty good idea of what he was in for.

"Mr. Cruz do you recognize this bullet?" Horatio asked and slid the evidence picture to the bald Cuban.

"It's a bullet, .380 so what?" Clavo asked.

"This particular bullet was in the possession of a 15 year old girl. How did it get there?" H asked.

"I don't know any 15 year old girls." Clavo said.

"This particular girl has been missing for 6 days along with her best friend." Horatio said.

"That hits home a little don't it Caine?" Clavo taunted.

"That is not important." Horatio snapped. "Where are the girls?" Horatio demanded. Clavo leaned forward.

"I. Don't. Know." Clavo hissed.

"I'll make a deal with you. I won't put you away for endangerment of children, passing out deadly weapons to a minor or kidnapping if you can tell me where they are," Horatio said after a minute, almost desperately. Clavo thought for a moment.

"I am only looking out for those two." Clavo said.

"So you know them?" Eric asked.

"Yes I know them. If I tell you where they are and you bring them back here, the Russians will kill them and the whole foster family. I can't tell you where they are." Clavo warned. Eric and Horatio looked at each other and excused themselves into the hallway.

"What do you think?" Eric asked.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Horatio asked.

"Then we can't do anything about the girls," Eric said with frustration.

"We need to find them, they are just teenagers." Horatio said.

"I know H," Eric said and they went back into the room.

"Can you at least tell me their location?" Horatio asked. Clavo pulled out his blackberry and typed a number into it and handed it to Horatio.

"They can tell you themselves," Clavo said and folded his hands. Horatio nodded his thanks and took the phone outside.

* * *

Tanya and Shannon flew down the highway with the top off the jeep. They had gotten their hair bleached blonde and had contacts to change their eyes to brown and green. It was cut shorter with a different style for both of them. They didn't look anything like their old selves. A national bulletin had been put out the second day they were on the road. Tanya took an exit off of the busy highway and they enjoyed the green fields of Oklahoma. They had also changed the license plate to a forged one that claimed they were from Alabama. The girls had tons of fun faking a southern drawl.

The disposable cell phone rang and Tanya turned the radio down and parked off the side of the road. Seeing it was Clavo she opened it.

"Hello?" Tanya greeted cheerfully.

"Tanya, this is Horatio," came the relieved answer on the other end.

"Okay…" Tanya said with fright and threw an 'oh shit' look at Shannon who then leaned over to hear.

"Are you ok?" Horatio asked with concern.

"Yes we are fine," Tanya said.

"Where are you?" H asked. Tanya hesitated.

"We are in Oklahoma," Tanya said.

"You need to come back to Miami," Horatio said.

"No thank you Horatio. If we go back there we'll die." Tanya said.

"Who told you this?"

"Some Russians approached us while we were heading home, threatened us and then let us go. I went straight to Clavo and he gave us a ride and a few thousand dollars. We will be fine out here," Tanya explained.

"How do you know Clavo?" H asked.

"Horatio I will not get him into any more trouble. You are the reason we are out here." Tanya snapped and hung up.

"That was a burn," Shannon said.

"I know, now I feel bad," Tanya frowned and pulled back onto the road.

"He's going to be pissed," Shannon laughed.

* * *

Horatio hung up the phone and stood there contemplating the conversation. He then went back into the lab to trace the cell phone tower in Oklahoma.

"They are right in the panhandle," Dan Cooper told the lieutenant.

"And still on the move. They can go at least three different directions." Horatio thought aloud. "Thank you Cooper," he said and went back to Clavo.

"What vehicle are they in?" Horatio asked.

"Can't tell you," Clavo said, tired of being in the damn lab.

"Why did the girls go to you?" H asked.

"That's none of your business," Clavo spat.

"It's all of my business. Right now two young girls are out on their own in Oklahoma somewhere, and you gave them a car. Now tell me what are they driving?" Horatio demanded. Clavo thought a moment.

"A white Toyota Camry, can I go now?" Clavo said.

"Don't go far," Horatio warned and watched as he strode out.

* * *

Two more days went by. Tanya and Shannon had decided to take a turn down into the heart of Texas. They drove by several horse fields; the entrance to the farm had a large handmade sign reading 'help wanted'.

"Look at that, what do you say we see what kind of help they need?" Shannon suggested.

"Okay, we need to settle somewhere, I'm tired of wandering," Tanya agreed and turned the blue Jeep into the farm and up the long driveway. She stopped in front of a two story farm house. A small brown haired boy and a blue ticked coonhound came running from the barn that wasn't too far from the house.

"Ma some girls are here!" he yelled into the house. Tanya and Shannon stepped out of the Jeep with amused looks on their faces. A small round blonde woman walked out onto the rickety porch. Tanya and Shannon walked up to meet her.

"What can I do for you ladies?" she asked politely.

"I'm Maya Browning and this is Katlyn Pri, we're here about the help you need," Tanya said with a perfect southern accent.

"Oh okay, I'm Martha Miller. Do you have horse experience?" Martha asked.

"We've been riding and training horses all of our lives. We clean stables, break horses, anything you need," Shannon said.

"Great, how old are you two?"

"Eighteen, we are sisters and we come from Alabama. The only problem is we don't have anywhere to stay, do you know anywhere close?" Tanya asked.

"We have a cabin on the edge of the property actually," Martha said.

"Ok, we'll work for free if we can use that," Tanya said.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked with surprise.

"Yeah, we have money we just need something to do while we figure things out," Shannon said, both girls thinking of the 200 grand in the Jeep.

"Alrighty then, my husband will show you to it. He's out in the barn, feel free to look around." Martha said and pointed to the massive stable.

"Thank you ma'am," the girls said and walked out to it. They met Jack, Martha's husband and he showed them to the cabin. It sat at the corner of a horse field and on the edge of some trees.

It had a small front porch, a working sink and shower, a bedroom, living room, and kitchen with a sink, stove and a refrigerator. Shannon and Tanya brought in their suitcases (in which there were new clothes they had bought on the road) guns, ammunition, and money. By the end of the day they were moved in with two small beds in the bedroom, some food in the cupboards and clothes in a small dresser. Things were beginning to look up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The small town there were in was called Abbott; it was not too far from Fort Worth. The town had a tiny gas station, grocery store, auto repair shops, tractor supply, a few small feed stores, some restaurants, and a town hall.

During the next few days the girls cleaned stalls and exercised horses. In their spare time Tanya taught Shannon to drive in the fields and on the back roads. Martha and Jack had three kids, Denise the eldest daughter, Bryan the boy they saw the first day and a 10 month old baby named Noah. They had needed help on the farm because Martha had to look after Noah all the time.

* * *

Horatio had discovered a GPS tracker in Clavo's cell phone and was having the other end tracked. Clavo had flipped shit over Horatio keeping his phone and Horatio wanted to find out why.

The tracker beeped in the Texas town of Abbott. Horatio smiled, satisfied and he went out to his team.

"Who's going to Texas with me?"

* * *

Tanya and Shannon finished up their daily chores and rode the horses around the fields. Afterward Jack sent them into the town with the 1989 farm truck for gas. Tanya flirted with one of the teens there while the truck filled up.

"T," Shannon said and poked her while she was talking. Tanya swatted her away. "T," Shannon said and poked her harder.

"What?" Tanya hissed and turned to her.

"Big gray and red," Shannon said and pointed beyond the truck. A grey Hummer was parked by the store and Horatio stepped out of it along with Ryan, Eric and Calleigh.

"Shit how in the world did they find us?" Tanya cursed.

"Wait maybe they won't recognize us, play it cool," Shannon said. Both girls relaxed and put on their best faces. Tanya took out the cell phone and looked at it. _If a tracker was in the Jeep they would have went to the farm,_ Tanya thought with relief and wondered where she could dispose of the tattletale phone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Clavo's phone in the red head's hand. Thinking quickly she tossed the phone under the truck. Shannon inconspicuously watched the pump numbers go up. Horatio walked over to them and studied their faces for a moment.

"Tanya? Shannon?" he inquired. The girls shook their heads.

"Never heard of em'" Tanya said with her well practiced southern drawl.

"I know who you are don't lie to me," Horatio said dangerously softly. The girls barely managed to keep straight faces.

"We don't know who you are lookin' for," Shannon said.

"Girls," Horatio warned. Shannon took the nozzle out of the truck and returned it to the pump.

"I am sorry sir," Tanya said and opened the truck door. Horatio grabbed her wrist. "I will give you one goddamn warning, let me go and there will be no trouble" Tanya hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Horatio scoffed, pretty pissed at this point. The other CSIs gave her disapproving looks. Tanya gave them a wicked smile and screamed. The huge mechanic and two cowboys came running, one with a shotgun. The girls grabbed their small Kevin .380's out of their jeans and Tanya shook Horatio's hand from her arm. The other two men pulled out revolvers; the CSIs were quickly out numbered.

"What's the problem?" the cowboy with the rifle asked.

"We are the police sirs, lower the weapons," Horatio said.

"I don't know any good cops that assault girls," the mechanic growled and cocked the hammer of his gun.

"Those two are the missing girls," Horatio said and nodded to them. The other men studied them for a second.

"Don't look like em'" the third cowboy said.

"And if it is them, I salute them," the rifle man chuckled. The girls smiled and hopped into the cab.

"Then hold them as long as you can boys, Tanya and Shannon salute you," Tanya giggled and started the truck. Horatio looked at them with frustration.

"I don't know what happened to the two nice girls I used to know," Horatio told them.

"You and gang tension," Tanya said. "We owe you nothing, do not lead us back to the slaughter awaiting us in Miami," she spat and flung gravel tearing out of the gas station.

"What are we going to do?" Shannon asked.

"Tell Martha and Jack we have a family emergency and have to leave immediately. Pack up the jeep and go south over the border," Tanya suggested.

"How are we going to get into Mexico?" Shannon asked.

"Scratch that, let's just go west then," Tanya said.

"We are still going to a Mexico," Shannon pointed out. They laughed and were silent for the last four miles. They packed the Jeep as fast as possible and the family bought their story and said goodbyes. Tanya drove out onto a two lane highway that was mostly deserted. She set a steady pace of 60mph due west. They drove for a few minutes without and hindrance and watched the passing landscape. She looked in the rearview mirror about ten miles in.

"Fuck this guy must be a ninja or something," Tanya cursed and picked the Jeep up to 80.

"Does he even know what our car looks like?" Shannon asked.

"He tracked our location I bet he also knows what our car looks like," Tanya said as the Hummer ate up ground behind them.

"Floor it!" Shannon yelped and held on as the Jeep bucked and shifted into 90mph. the chase lasted for another 20 miles and the time flew, literally. They came to an open area with a train track in the distance.

"Aww no," Tanya said quietly as a freight train roared from the left.

"Tanya we won't make it," Shannon yelled.

"It's either we jump the tracks or we go back to Miami," Tanya said.

"We'll be killed!" Shannon said.

"We'll be killed if we let them catch us!" Tanya argued. Shannon just shook her head and swallowed. Tanya sped up the jeep and the freight train blared its horn as they came closer together. She slowed down slightly before she hit the tracks with the train a bare 20 feet away. The girls screamed as the Jeep jumped a few feet in the air then landed on its four wheels on the other side of the tracks. The train roared by behind them as they drove on.

"I fucking hate you! That was so damn stupid you asshole! We were twenty feet from death!" Shannon rambled on. Tanya just laughed at her and was soon laughing like a maniac and had to stop. The train was still going by, barring them from the Hummer. "What is your problem? Don't you remember we have to stay ahead of the goddamn law?" Shannon screeched.

"In a minute you'll be crying and you will laugh about it afterwards, so shut up," Tanya said and got control of herself and started driving again. Shannon did shut up and she just stared out the window.

* * *

Horatio and his team couldn't believe what they had just seen. The train was rocketing by in front of the Hummer and none of them could form words.


	9. Rio de Jeneiro

Chapter 9

The girls drove for another four hours before getting gas and resting for three hours. They hadn't seen the Hummer since the train but didn't want to wait around for it. Tanya and Shannon were up again at 5 in the morning and set out for New Mexico. They crossed the border into the dry state a few hours later.

"Here comes trouble," Shannon muttered as the Hummer appeared about a quarter mile behind them.

"They must be switching drivers," Tanya concluded.

"Yep," Shannon deadpanned and they were chased along side roads for well over two hours. Along a straight away by a few fields Tanya panicked.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked as the Jeep rapidly slowed.

"The…car won't…work," Tanya said helplessly and pumped the accelerator to no avail.

"What do you mean the car won't work?!?" Shannon yelled. "Everything is still running and we have gas!" the radio played and the air conditioning was still blowing.

"It won't go!" Tanya yelled back. She saw the Hummer tail them. 80, 70, 60, 40, 30, 20, 10… they saw the speedometer drop. The girls sat in the Jeep until the tired CSIs came around the car with guns drawn. The girls put their hands up and climbed out of one side.

"Good girls," Horatio said; they threw him dirty looks.

"You two are under arrest," Calleigh said and Ryan and Eric moved forward and cuffed them. They were led back to the Hummer and put in the back. The CSIs then went through their things in the Jeep and set their suitcases and money in the trunk/hatch.

"How much money is in that bag?" Horatio asked. The girls stayed silent and looked out the windows. Ryan and Eric crammed into the back with them. Horatio smiled then started the Hummer and turned around. They drove back six hours to Fort Worth. Horatio found a small motel they would stay in for the night. Tanya had drifted in and out of sleep in the car with her head on Shannon's shoulder. She woke up when she was gently shaken and the group went into the motel. There were two beds and the girls would sleep on the floor. Neither felt like complaining, it had been a hard couple of days.

Horatio and Calleigh went outside a moment to get a few things from the Hummer, leaving Ryan and Eric with the two.

"Girls listen to me," Eric whispered urgently. They raised their heads and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "You are not going back to Miami. We will get you two out of the country tonight." This got the girls' attention. "At one in the morning you will be picked up by my sister Marisol. She will take you to the airport and you will be flown to Rio de Jeneiro and will stay with Horatio's sister in law. Nobody else knows about this, ok?" Eric explained. The girls nodded eagerly.

"Good," Eric said as Horatio and Calleigh walked back. They went to bed soon after ordering pizza to eat. The girls' were handcuffed in the front to be a little more comfortable. One came all too soon. Eric and Ryan carefully pricked their superiors with sedative without waking them.

"Let's go," Ryan whispered and uncuffed the two. They went out into the quiet night surrounding the motel and waited for Marisol to arrive. She came within a half hour in a small black Kia. The girls loaded their suitcases and money into the back.

"We can't thank you enough," Tanya gushed to Ryan and Eric.

"Don't mention it," the men said and hugged them goodbye. The drive to the airport was about a half hour. Tanya and Shannon chatted with Marisol on the way and loved her bubbly personality. Stuffing the money into their suitcases, the girls boarded the private jet for Rio.

* * *

Horatio woke up from a heavy sleep and looked down beside him and saw no girls. Ryan and Eric were sleeping peacefully in the next bed, content with their secret.

"Wolfe! Eric!" he yelled. They jumped and looked at him. "Where the hell are the girls?"

"It wasn't our job to watch them," Ryan sassed. Horatio cursed and went to the window.

"They are gone and we'll never find them now!" he griped. Calleigh woke up to his yelling and sighed when she saw their prisoners were gone.

"How did they get out and no one saw them?" Calleigh asked. The men shook their heads.

"We need to get moving," Horatio grumbled and went into the bathroom to dress.


	10. Temporary Home

Chapter 10

The girls arrived in Rio three hours later. Yelena was waiting in the terminal when the plane landed. Tanya and Shannon met up with her and introduced themselves. After gathering their suitcases from the carousel Yelena drove them back to her beautiful house in the city.

The girls thanked her over and over again until she sent them to bed.

"You two look like you'll drop at any second," Yelena laughed and saw them to their rooms. Tanya look the worst out of the two, she was thinner than usual and had bags under her eyes from hours upon hours of driving. She sank into the cotton sheets with a sigh of contentment and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It took the CSIs a week to drive back to Miami. The story of the chase was soon eaten up by the media and the girls were celebrities to most of the US. Martha and her family stared at the TV in astonishment and the kids were thrilled they had given a home to escapees. Some of the footage captured by the Hummer's camera was also broadcasted, and the Jeep jumping the train tracks was a favorite. Tanya and Shannon saw some of these clips and laughed about it. They even saw some footage of the Brazil authorities laughing about the two girls eluding professional police officers. People in the US were told if they saw the girls to alert local authorities.

Eric and Ryan shared knowing smiles but kept them from the rest of the team. A few days after arriving back they went to a small bar and waited on a third conspirator in sending the girls to Rio. The tall brunette weaved his way through tables and joined the two other men in the booth.

"I guess everything went well then?" he asked and ordered a beer.

"Smooth as silk," Eric said.

"When are you going to see them?" Ryan asked.

"This weekend actually," the brunette said.

"Good, and we need you to ask them something," Eric said.

"About what?"

"For some reason they gave up and we want to know why," Eric said.

"Yeah I heard that on the news, Caine was proud of himself wasn't he?" the man chuckled.

"Yes he was but now we're on the hot seat for them getting loose again. You might be brought into it," Ryan said.

"What does IAB have to do with it?" Rick asked as their beers arrived.

"Don't ask us," Eric chuckled and they all drank a little.

"Did they ever find the injection sites?" Rick asked.

"Yes but they just thought it was a mosquito bite thank God," Eric said.

"Thank goodness for mosquitoes then," Rick chuckled. They sat on silence for a minute.

"It was all worth it you know? Now they aren't in a dingy foster home in jail or in the ground," Ryan said.

"I was sure Tanya was going to put a few rounds in H for a moment when we arrested them," Eric chuckled.

"I can't believe she didn't," Ryan agreed.

"Does she have a record?" Rick asked.

"A few fines and she used to sneak out a lot," Eric said.

"What was she fined for?" Rick asked.

"Fighting two times actually," Ryan said.

"Wow," Rick said simply. They talked a little more before leaving.

* * *

The girls settled in nicely with Yelena and Ray Jr. They would start school in a month and try to find a small job. Rick flew in that weekend and the girls met him and learned of his involvement with getting them there.

He stayed the weekend then went back to Miami, no one the wiser.

Soon six months went by; Tanya turned 16 in August and was given a large party from all of her friends in Brazil. One weekend Rick and the two girls relaxed in the living room and talked about school and their respective jobs. Shannon had found work at a small coffee shop and Tanya rented out boats. She had begun to take an interest in cars as well.

Someone knocked on the door around noon and Rick went to check it. He then ran into the living room and mouthed 'hide!' the girls jumped up and crammed into a closet.

Rick answered the door.

"Good afternoon Horatio," Rick said politely.

"Hi Rick, where is Yelena?" Horatio asked, not at all happy to see him.

"She's out shopping. Do you need something?" Rick asked.

"I need to see Yelena, can I come in?" Horatio asked.

"Um, sure." Rick said uncertainly and hoped the girls could stick it out.


	11. Taken into custody

Chapter 11

_I could not believe it. One minute I was free and the next, more ropes. ~ Spirit from Spirit, stallion of the Cimarron. _

Tanya and Shannon glanced at each other through the dark gloom of their small hiding space when they heard the red head's low voice. Then they sighed quietly when Rick let him in and realized they could be in there for a while.

Rick and Horatio stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not knowing what to say to each other while waiting for Yelena. Rick felt that the Lt knew something he didn't know. A soft thump came from the living room and Horatio cocked his head toward the sound.

"We have mice in the walls, they'll be taken care of next week," Rick said coolly. He was now thinking of those rickety shelves in the closet that tended to fall down and make a mess. Horatio seemed to accept this explanation and didn't inquire any more about it.

In the closet Shannon and Tanya were struggling to keep the damn thing from falling and giving them away. Unfortunately it was very heavy with cleaning supplies and the like. After a few minutes it fell and crashed.

"Some big mice there Rick?" Horatio said sarcastically with a knowing smile. "Tell the girls to come out here." Rick swallowed and glanced toward the living room.

"Girls run!" Rick yelled and they bolted from the closet and out into the back yard and through the garden gate. Tanya stopped and screamed as she was hit with a stun gun and she fell, immobilized. Shannon yelped and turned but was hit as well.

Frank and another officer cuffed them while they couldn't move. Horatio had jerked Rick outside and was cuffing him.

"How did you find them?" Rick asked.

"I got a few tips from the airport Clavo sent his private jet to." Horatio said. He then left Rick with another officer and went over to the recuperating teenagers. Tanya and Shannon were terrified of what would happen to them now; and felt horrible about Rick and Yelena being caught up in it.

"What happens now?" Tanya asked Horatio.

"You two are going to jail," H said bluntly.

"You can't send us to jail!" Shannon exclaimed.

"You are going to be charged with running away, eluding the police, carried concealed weapons, and brandishing deadly weapons at officers of the law," Horatio listed.

"Yes so we don't get killed by the damn mob!" Tanya yelled.

"You will be safe on the inside, take them," H told Frank. Yelena pulled up in her small silver vehicle and stormed toward her brother in law.

"This is not legal! You cannot do this!" Yelena fumed.

"I'm sorry but I have permission to take them back to the US. And I need to take you too," Horatio said with regret.

"Horatio, what about Ray Jr?!" Yelena asked angrily as she was cuffed and led to a car.

"I will take care of him," Horatio assured her. Yelena shook her head as she was put into a car along with Rick. The four accused were flown into Miami and taken to holding in the crime lab. Horatio had picked up Ray and he was with his father in law.

Horatio brought in Rick for questioning first.

"So who helped you besides Yelena?" Horatio asked; Rick glared and kept silent. "You'll get a lighter sentence if you tell me," Horatio offered. Ryan and Eric looked in on Rick with pained expressions on their faces.

"I don't know about you Ryan but I'm giving myself up," Eric said finally.

"Me too," Ryan said and they knocked on the window to get Horatio's attention. He turned to them then came out of the room. Rick shook his head at them but the two ignored him.

"We helped him," Ryan and Eric said at the same time. Horatio blinked and studied them for a moment.

"Why would you do that?" Horatio asked.

"For the girls, take us to holding," Eric said. Frank looked between them and Horatio, not sure he heard that right.

"Take them Frank," Horatio sighed.

"Whatever you say H," Frank said and walked and locked the two in booking. The whole crime lab stared and the gossip began immediately.

Rick would not say a word to Horatio, and neither did a very upset Yelena. Ryan and Eric didn't speak and it drove Horatio up the wall. The trial would be in a few days and the group was sent to jail for the mean time. They were led out to the front of the building to await the buses in orange jumpsuits. Tanya looked up to see something being tossed toward them. The bomb went off in a shower of rubble and threw them all to the ground. People started shouting and the accused got up to run. Tanya was grabbed by her collar and yanked to her feet and hauled through the smoke.

"Ramon?" she said in surprise as the short Cuban pulled her along behind the crime lab.

"My favorite niece are you hurt?" he asked.

"No I think I'm fine, what about Shannon?" Tanya asked.

"Another guy will get her, your dad is waiting on the next block," Ramon Cruz told her and cut off her handcuffs. They began to run behind houses and suddenly a gun fired and Ramon fell. Tanya started and searched for the source. She looked to her right and fell into blackness as the back of her head was hit with the butt of a gun.


	12. Captured

**WARNING: Rape and Abuse! Not extremely graphic but i thought i would throw it out there :/**

Chapter 12

_I was scared and I didn't know what was gonna happen to me, but at least my mother and the herd were safe. ~ Spirit from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron._

People yelled and screamed and cops dived for the escaping prisoners. Rick spun around and knocked a cop over the head with his two cuffed hands. Eric rammed his shoulders through two and dashed through the alleys. Rick turned back to Yelena but Calleigh was guarding her and Shannon with her gun raised. Ryan was not too far away with Frank pinning him down.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RICK!" Yelena screamed.

"I can't leave you!" Rick yelled back.

"RUN!" Shannon and Yelena yelled as a cop dived for the tall brunette. Rick knocked him out and followed Delko back through the streets and met up with Mala Noches.

"Gracias chicos," Eric said and the Hispanics cut the cuffs off.

"Follow us," the gang members said and they piled into a dark SUV and tore off through the streets.

* * *

Tanya woke up with a throbbing head, and aching back. Ropes cut into her hands and arms, seeing as she was bound to a rough pole in a warehouse. Tanya knew she was close to the shore, she could hear waves crashing over the sand and smell the salt. She struggled briefly with the ropes then gave up.

"You are awake," a Russian said and walked from the shadows.

"Unfortunately," Tanya said bitterly. She recognized him from the fatal night that started this whole mess. He was tall and muscular with the Buck tattoo on his neck and short dark hair. If Tanya remembered correctly he was called Anton.

"I thought we told you not to come back," Anton said softly and picked up a thick leather whip. Tanya swallowed.

"Does it look like I came back here willingly?" Tanya asked.

"You got caught, and that's a big no no," Anton said and tapped the whip on her shoulder.

"That was not my fault," Tanya said.

"No it was your father's," Anton said and whacked her across the calves. Tanya hissed and waited for the pain to subside before speaking.

"And Caine's," Tanya said.

"That is true, but tell me. Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? Certainly you wanted to preserve your own life over his?"" Anton asked.

"Of course I wanted to preserve my life but I am no cop killer," Tanya said.

"Even to save yourself from a slow painful death? But it's too late now," Anton said and began to beat her mercilessly until she was bleeding through the fabric of the jumpsuit. He cut the ropes around her waist. Tanya fell to her knees and screamed as the wounds were bothered. Her hands were still bound and the Russian flipped her onto her back.

"Aw come on dude," Tanya groaned as he opened the front of her jumpsuit and straddled her.

"Sorry pretty." The Russian cooed before he raped her.

* * *

Clavo waited impatiently for his brother to return with Tanya. After waiting for twenty minutes without hearing from him he took his gun and searched the streets. Ambulances and the bomb squad were sitting around the crime lab and police were hunting in the streets for their prisoners. Clavo blocked himself with a dumpster while a patrol car went by. He then went around the corner and saw his brother's body being taken by the coroner. Clavo cursed and fought tears. He knew that this meant the mob must have gotten a hold of Tanya and she could be anywhere.

* * *

A few days went by with never ending Noche and Police searching. Horatio only knew Tanya was missing but didn't know the actual nature of the situation. Clavo was mostly trying to find Anton, but the man was like smoke.

Clavo finally saw his small convertible and chased him down through downtown, causing a few accidents. Horatio chased the two down and he, Calleigh and Frank cornered them on a side street.

"Where the hell is Tanya?" Clavo yelled and shoved the Russian.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Anton said smugly.

"Like fuck you do!" Clavo said and swung at him.

"Guys, hands up!" Horatio yelled.

"He took Tanya!" Clavo yelled.

"I thought you had Tanya," Horatio said as he and a few officers surrounded the two.

"No I don't, she's been gone since the bomb," Clavo said as he was cuffed. Anton was cuffed as well and Horatio noted the tattoo.

"Both of you are going into custody," H said and they were put in cars. Shannon, Yelena and Ryan had been put in jail temporarily to await the trial. Arriving at the lab Clavo was taken to holding and Anton went into be interrogated.

"So, is what Clavo accusing you of true?" Horatio asked.

"No sir," Anton said. Horatio looked at the Russian's hands.

"Where did you get that bite?" H asked. Anton looked at it and rubbed it.

"I got into a fight, so what?"

"Who did you fight with?" Horatio asked.

"That's nobody's business," Anton said.

"If that was done by Tanya I will personally execute you. I will need swabs of your hands to verify she didn't do that," Horatio threatened.

"Fine, swab me," Anton said. Horatio had Natalia come in a swab for DNA. She then went back to her lab to run it. Horatio waited impatiently while it ran through the computer.

"It's a match Horatio," Natalia said quietly, aware of the lieutenant's stress levels.

"If she bit him where is she now?" Horatio thought out loud and went back to Anton. "Unfortunately Anton that bite is from the girl, tell me where she is." Anton leaned back in his seat and thought a moment.

"What do I get if I tell you?" Anton asked.

"You won't be killed by the Noches," Horatio said.

"She was alive when she went swimming," Anton shrugged after a minute. Horatio felt his anger building.

"Where did you dump her?" he demanded.

"Somewhere between here and Cuba, have fun fishing Caine," Anton smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts i have received for this story :D **

**A little Criminal Minds crossover just in this chapter. **

Chapter 13

_I wasn't sure what happened back there, and I wasn't about to stop and ask. All I knew was that I was going home. ~Spirit from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron._

Tanya came into consciousness immediately as her lungs filled and burned with salt water. The water was dark blue around her and suffocating. She kicked frantically and broke the surface of the warm water gasping for air. She coughed up lungfuls of the salty water and was gently moved by the waves. Tanya looked around and all she could see was an endless expanse of water. She felt like crying in defeat but decided she wouldn't get anywhere doing that.

Tanya began to swim toward the west; at least she thought it was west judging by the sun. Her torn jumpsuit was heavy with the water and her numerous wounds were burning like hell. Then she thought of sharks and shivered, in Tanya's opinion being eaten was the worst way to go.

* * *

The whole coast guard set out in boats and helicopters along the coast and worked their way out into the ocean. Mala Noches decided to contest with the law and much to Horatio's dismay about a dozen speed boats set out ahead of them.

"YOU"LL NEVER CATCH US ALIVE COPPERS!" came a yell from Horatio's right and he looked over the side. To his surprise Rick and Eric were out on Eric's boat rocketing ahead of the coast guard into the ocean with the Noches.

"That was completely unnecessary," Eric chocked out between guffaws.

"I've never yelled it from a boat before," Rick pouted and held on as the boat hit another wave.

"I'm scared of what you have done that for," Eric laughed and steered around another boat.

"Focus Delko," Rick said more seriously.

"Yes Sergeant Stetler," Eric saluted. The two men laughed and kept gaining ground…water.

"Now Mr. Russian, where would you dump a body?" Rick asked.

"Hopefully she's not a body." Eric said bitterly.

"You know what I meant," Rick said.

"A little ways North West is a shark hotspot and that's where I'd put a body." Eric continued.

"I am scared that you know this information," Rick said.

"Be very afraid," Eric said creepily. Rick backed away. "I'm kidding Stetler." Rick laughed nervously and made a mental note not to go near the edge of the boat. They rode at a breakneck pace with Eric looking at the GPS occasionally. "Ok we are in shark country," Eric said and slowed the boat.

* * *

Tanya froze as she felt something bump her foot. She was completely exhausted and had been swimming for over an hour. The sun and dehydration was starting to shut her body down.

A large bull shark bumped her side curiously and circled with a menacing fin above the water. Tanya stayed as still as possible while treading to stay above the water. The water was still pushing her forward without antagonizing the shark. It would circle back and bump her occasionally and it kept swimming in bigger circles. She didn't know if this was a good or bad thing and but decided to swim very slowly. Tanya then stopped as two more swam up to her side and rubbed along her legs, which made them burn and the wounds open again.

Tanya looked up with hope when she thought she heard a boat motor. She sat with the sharks for a moment until she could see the boat.

"HELP!" she yelled.

Eric and Rick looked up and quieted the engine for a moment.

"HELP!" Tanya yelled again and the men heard it and sped up. Tanya sighed in relief and waved to them, hopefully not upsetting the sharks. "Eric! Rick!" she yelled in surprise and the boat caused the sharks to scatter.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked and offered his hand.

"I am beaten up, dehydrated, I almost got eaten by sharks and I am possibly pregnant but I feel pretty good," Tanya said as the men pulled her into the boat.

"Bastard," Rick said under his breath. She was covered from head to toe in black bruises and cuts. Tanya felt herself get light headed and Rick picked her up and put her in one of the boat's leather seats and found a large bottle of water.

"Let's get going Eric the coast guard is coming," Rick warned and helped Tanya drink.

"One second," Eric said and picked up a large half barrel of something.

"I forgot about that," Rick cringed as Eric poured blood into the water.

"What the fuck is that?" Tanya asked.

"Pig blood and assorted parts. They won't get any DNA off the blood if they do find this site," Eric said confidently.

"So we are faking my death?" Tanya asked.

"Hopefully yes, you need to get to a hospital and I have to take you to Cuba first," Eric sighed and gunned the boat.

"Okay," Tanya said and leaned her head on Rick's shoulder. "Do you have anything to eat?" she asked after downing the water.

"Yes sweetie, when was the last time you ate?" Rick asked and fished in a cooler.

"Don't know," Tanya muttered.

* * *

Ten sharks gathered in the bloody water and soon had every scrap of meat eaten. By the time Horatio and the coast guard arrived there were over 20 sharks around the place. Horatio stared with unseeing eyes at the water then turned and went back into the wheel house. He called off the search and the boats went back in to the harbor.

Calleigh and Natalia had been sent to the warehouse where Tanya was kept and they worked the scene. Anton had done a good job of cleaning up but luminol picked up all of it off the post and ground. Her DNA was found on discarded ropes and in the numerous whips; scraps of her jumpsuit were found with items in the trash. Calleigh got the call from Horatio when they were done with the warehouse. She hung up the phone and felt for Tanya and her friends; this would be a difficult time for them.

The trial was scheduled the next day and Tanya was declared legally deceased. Frank didn't like that Horatio didn't have the water tested but the lieutenant's gut feelings were usually right.

A grieving Yelena, Shannon and Ryan were marched into the courtroom and sat with their lawyers. A young Aaron Hotchner was Shannon's confident defense attorney and believed he could wrap this up in an hour. He was usually a prosecutor but decided to take on the girl's case. Aaron called Horatio to the stand after Shannon had testified and had been cross examined.

"Lieutenant, you went after the my client and her deceased sister once you had their location correct?" Aaron asked.

"That is correct." H answered.

"With CSI Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe and Calleigh Duquesne correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You went in without calling any other PDs for help so the alleged suspects could be apprehended did you not?"

"No sir," Horatio said and saw where he was going with this.

"So instead of apprehending them quickly and safely, you chased a 14 and 15 year old at speeds of approximately seventy to eighty miles an hour as the department issue Hummer recorded. I would call this reckless endangerment of children." Aaron accused. Horatio did not comment. The jury began shaking their heads and considering Aaron's words. "And CSI Delko and Wolfe were involved in the trafficking of the girls to Rio de Jeneiro where Yelena Salas took care of them." He then addressed the judge. "I personally believe the information they gathered should be thrown out and the conduct of Lt. Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne be examined more closely."

"I will take that into account Mr. Hotchner. Is that all?" the short female blonde haired judge asked.

"Yes your honor," Aaron said and sat with Shannon who had a little better outlook on the outcome of the trial. Rebecca Nevins thought this did not look good on Horatio or Calleigh and might cause them a lot of trouble and they might even lose their badges. The two attorneys then cross examined Horatio, Yelena and Ryan. Shannon had testified the threats given to them by the Russian mob for saving Horatio's life. Anton would be tried with manslaughter in a few weeks for the beating and death of Tanya.

The jury went to discuss the fate of the three in the court room. Their debate lasted a mere 10 minutes before they had the verdict.

"We the jury, find Shannon Heinze, Yelena Salas and Ryan Wolfe innocent of all accusations," a male juror announced. Aaron and his clients rejoiced quietly until the judge would wrap everything up. She was pleased and smiled.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. All of the inmates before me are free to walk. If Yelena Salas wishes to adopt Shannon Heinz I will put it through to family services. Lt. Horatio Caine will make a national broadcast to allow Rick Stetler and CSI Eric Delko to come back into Miami and out of hiding and they will not be charged. Court is adjourned," the judge declared and the room erupted in congratulatory chatter.

* * *

Tanya was kept in the small Cuban hospital for two days to monitor her wounds and lift the dehydration and malnutrition. Clavo arrived after Eric had called him and stayed by his daughter's side. He had been released on bail.

"Why don't you take her back as yours?" Rick asked him while they sat outside in the harbor.

"I can't or they'll be threatened again." Clavo said.

"That's true," Rick sighed.

"Would you mind if anyone else did?" Eric asked.

"If it was Yelena or one of you guys that would be fine with me." Clavo said much to the men's surprise. Eric and Rick couldn't believe they had become allies with each other or Clavo Cruz at all and were still getting used to the idea.

Watching the news broadcast from America, Eric smiled as Tanya was announced as deceased because no one would look for her now.


	14. Back to Miami

Chapter 14

_One who is injured ought not to return the injury, for on no account can it be right to do an injustice; and it is not right to return an injury, or to do evil to any man, however much we have suffered from him. _  
**_Socrates_**

Eric and Rick watched Horatio make a broadcast the next day with apprehension. They weren't sure the verdict was valid and they weren't about to run back to Miami with Tanya in the condition she was in especially if H was bluffing. Tanya wasn't so sure about it either and refused to go back. They were staying in a small apartment on the edge of the city.

So they stayed for two months while Tanya recovered. Yelena had put papers through to adopt Shannon and they were waiting on the placement hearing. They were still mourning Tanya's 'death.' Horatio began to be withdrawn and it was difficult finding replacements for Ryan and Eric; they wouldn't give Ryan his badge back and Ryan went back to working at the gun range.

Shannon refused to believe that Tanya was dead and she was sent to a lot of consoling for it. They all thought she was in a deep state of denial and didn't want her to slip into depression.

"We have to go back to Miami," Eric argued with Tanya.

"I will not go back to that godforsaken city where the great Horatio Caine lurks!" Tanya argued back. "Let's send Rick back!"

"Hell no," Rick yelped.

"You miss Yelena don't you?" Eric teased.

"Of course I do but I don't want to go to jail," Rick said.

"Then take a gun with you and if they try to arrest you threaten to kill yourself," Tanya said matter of faculty. The two men looked at her for a moment.

"You would make and excellent little terrorist," Eric laughed.

"I know," Tanya said smugly. The two men shook their heads.

"Okay I vote Rick to go first," Eric said.

"I second it," Tanya said and Rick sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if I get arrested have someone break me out," Rick said and they went to pack their things. Tanya got a funny look on her face while zipping her suitcase shut and bolted to the bathroom. Eric and Rick looked at each other and heard her throw up.

"Tanya are you ok?" Eric asked through the bathroom door.

"I'm fine," Tanya answered and brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste.

"Sure?" Eric asked as she came out of the bathroom. "You look a little pale."

"I feel fine," Tanya said and finished packing her suitcase.

"Take another test," Rick said after a minute.

"It was negative when I took it though," Tanya said.

"That was early," Rick pointed out.

"Fine, do we have any left?" Tanya wondered and went into the bathroom to find a pregnancy test. She stood with two positives in her hand then went out to show Rick and Eric.

"What do you want to do about it?" Eric asked.

"Abort it," Tanya said simply.

"I don't blame you," Eric said and they left the apartment and filled the boat. The journey back to Miami took the whole day. Tanya threw up over the edge twice in the morning then was fine. Eric put his boat in the usual harbor space and they walked unsteadily off the boat and found a cab. The cabby stared at the three for a moment then drove them to their destination.

"It feels weird being back here," Rick muttered.

"Go on in and call us if everything's ok," Eric said and they hid outside while Rick slowly walked in. The receptionist gave him a blank stare then let him go to see Horatio. Rick walked through the halls and got the attention of Calleigh, Natalia, Valera, Cooper, Frank and a few new lab techs.

"Rick where have you been?" Calleigh asked him. Rick shrugged. "Come on," Calleigh sighed.

"I need to see Horatio," Rick said.

"Right here Rick," Horatio said from behind him making Rick jump and curse. "What are you here for?"

"To see if I am really free," Rick said.

"Of course you are, where is Eric?" Horatio asked. Rick didn't answer and he texted Eric and Tanya.

"Just to let you know you are not to mess with Eric or the girl," Rick growled and Horatio gave him a bewildered look. Eric and Tanya walked inside cautiously and the receptionist just stared and let them through. The lab grew silent and jaws dropped as Tanya walked through, very much alive.

"Impossible," Horatio said under his breath.

"It is possible, I have good friends." Tanya said. She and Eric stopped with Rick.

"How?" Horatio asked.

"First of all, if it weren't for you there would not be a 'how'. I drove hundreds of miles without sleep sometimes for days. I was trafficked to Rio and stayed in hiding there. Then you come marching in with your little army and bring me back here." Tanya ranted with her voice volume increasing. "The best part was being tied up in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere and being beaten and raped by a Russian day in and day out. Then he dumps me in the middle of the Atlantic where I am nearly eaten by sharks! And on top of it all, I am pregnant with my rapist's baby!" Tanya stopped and glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Horatio said quietly.

"And that is all you can say to me? After all I have been through? I can't believe you." Tanya said quietly and started to walk out.

"What are you going to do Rick?" Eric asked.

"I'm going to find Yelena. Go with Tanya and I'll catch up with you in a few days." Rick said. Eric nodded then glanced at Horatio with hate in his eyes and quickly caught up to Tanya. "Is Yelena back in Rio?" Rick asked after the two had gone.

"Yes she is along with Ray Jr and Shannon." Horatio said and fiddled with his glasses.

"Thank you Horatio," Rick said flatly and went to give the news to Tanya's sister and her adoptive mother that Tanya was alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few days were crazy for Tanya. The media was all over the department and the two people responsible for saving her. Tanya also had to go to court over the abuse she suffered and she asked the judge for permission to have an abortion. The waiting period was three days. In that time she headed over to Rio with Rick.

The two sisters looked at each other for a moment in Yelena's living room then pulled each other into crushing embraces and cried.

"Don't scare me like that again," Shannon sobbed into Tanya's shoulder.

"I'll try," Tanya said and they sat together on the couch.

"I knew you weren't gone, you're too tough for that," Shannon sniffed.

"Thanks sis," Tanya said and they talked a little about what had happened to Tanya but she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you staying here?" Shannon asked.

"No I need to go back to court in a few days. Then I have to get an abortion," Tanya said quietly.

"What? You got pregnant?" Shannon said in horror.

"Unfortunately. I know how you feel about abortions but I don't want to carry his child." Tanya said.

"I wouldn't want to either," Shannon agreed. "So have you seen Ryan yet?"

"Not yet, Rick couldn't get a hold of him. We think he changed his number." Tanya said. She stayed for two days then headed back to the states. Tanya felt guilty about having screamed at Horatio the other day; everything wasn't his fault. It was just fate.

She found him at his condo the day she went back to Miami. He was sitting in the sand by the shore behind the house. Tanya had a few Noches around just in case and approached Horatio's still figure.

"Hey," Tanya said quietly and the red head jumped out of his skin.

"Scared me," he mumbled.

"Sorry your ninja skills have rubbed off on me," Tanya said and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry for a lot of things."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," H said.

"I have blamed you for everything, but nothing is your fault. You were just doing your job and I wish I had seen that sooner," Tanya said and began to tear up. Horatio cautiously touched her shoulder.

"I cannot imagine how I would deal with everything you have just been through. I don't blame you at all sweetheart," Horatio said softly.

"Thank you," Tanya said and cried a little on his shoulder. "The funny thing is these have been the best days of my boring life," she laughed.

"I will never understand you," Horatio chuckled.

"Not many do," Tanya smiled and sat with her regained best friend until the sun set.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of part 1 ^^**

**I hate to leave you all hanging but I have to tend to my other stories before I abandon them. **

**Well... If you have been following my stories A Second Chance, Cowgirl Don't Cry and Daddy are going to be on hold for a while since I have kind of lost inspiration for them -_-**

**Thank you for reading and please review, it makes my day. **


	16. Set up

**Alright here's the second part of Missing. **

**Will Tanya abort her pregnancy or will some problems arise?**

Chapter 16

Tanya looked up at the monitor with indecision in her eyes. The little human in her belly had a beating heart. The doctor moved the wand over her stomach and they could tell it was a little girl.

Yelena sat beside her and remembered back to the days where she was pregnant with Ray Jr and first saw him on a screen but the circumstances were astronomically different. Tanya was caught between aborting a life and helping her own, or letting this little child live and possibly grow up the way she did.

Tanya was also thinking of the Noche and Mob tensions. Nobody knew about this besides the CSI team and her own sister. There were going to be a lot of questions when she came out of this office.

She was still undecided about aborting or not when they went back to Rick's place. She saw a few familiar gang faces staring at her from their lookout cars. Tanya ignored them and the day passed slowly as she thought things over.

Tanya woke up in the middle of the night from something tapping on her window. Making sure no one else was awake she slipped through the back door and into an alley. A thin Latino by the name of Juan met her.

"Why were you in an OB's office today?" Juan demanded. Tanya glanced around.

"The Russian knocked me up. I don't know what to do about it," Tanya said with frustration.

"Fuck, if the Russians find that out do you know how much danger you are in?" Juan cursed.

"You talk like it's my fault. I want to abort but if they find out it was his they might kill me," Tanya fretted.

"This is a big problem, we just cannot let them find out," Juan said.

"Do you know where Ryan has been?" Tanya asked.

"I think he went up to West Palm, he's worried about being targeted again." Juan sighed.

"Good for him he needs to keep himself out of trouble." Tanya said and she went back into the house and Juan went to report this new information to the higher ups.

* * *

A week later Ryan drove in a black car with tinted windows to avoid being shot at by the mob. He parked a block from Rick's house and maneuvered through the back alleys. He kept his 9 mil clenched in his sweating hand and came up to Tanya's window. He tapped on it and waited for her to come to him.

"Ryan?" Tanya whispered.

"Tanya you need to come with me, the Russians know," Ryan hissed. Tanya's blood ran cold at those words. "Get your gun and get outside." Tanya obeyed and found him in the trees.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Riaz wants to meet with us all and discuss it," Ryan said and they made their way back to his car. He nervously drove to the place out by the docks that Riaz wanted the meeting in. something did not feel right to Tanya as they slipped through rusty doors and into the old storage building. Everything was very quiet until they heard hushed voices in the adjoining room. Ryan held open the door and let her go in first.

Tanya stopped dead in her tracks when she looked into the cold eyes of Ivan Smirnoff.

"Welcome Tanya," the mobster said with mock warmth. Tanya swallowed and tried to find her voice as ten other Russians glared from behind him, she didn't see any of her own men.

"Thank you sir," she managed to choke out. _Ryan set me up._ She looked back at Ryan. "You set me up," Tanya said with her voice rising.

"It was my life or yours," Ryan said coldly.

"I don't believe you," Tanya spat, she was now scared to death. She turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

"What I don't believe is how you survived," Ivan said.

"Pure luck," Tanya said evenly.

"Yes luck is the only thing that kept you alive out there. One of my men failed to dispose of you properly and you lived to tell the tale. Another thing I have been hearing is you are pregnant and want to abort it no?" Ivan asked.

"If your man had kept his dick in his pants we wouldn't be having this discussion," Tanya snapped.

"And you are still full of piss and vinegar little one," Ivan said softly and tipped her chin towards his face. "But with me it won't get you anywhere. I will give you a deal if you cooperate."

"What do you want?" Tanya sighed.

"I will let you live if you kill Caine and get rid of the body. You have the smarts and you know it," Ivan said.

"What about the baby?" Tanya asked.

"Have the child then carry out my wishes," Ivan said. "I will give you an adoptive parent for it." Tanya mulled this over for a minute.

"Fine, I will do as you say but I will need some help." Tanya relented.

"Wolfe will help you and if he doesn't do what you say you can kill him." Ivan smirked. Ryan swallowed and looked from Tanya to Ivan.

"That sounds fine, everything will go on as nothing happened tonight," Tanya said.

"You will tell no one of this Tanya or I will take you out," Ivan threatened.

"Understood." Tanya said.

"I will see you around," Ivan said and watched as they left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ryan walked behind Tanya, afraid for his life and ashamed at betraying her.

"Tanya I-" Ryan started.

"Just shut up Wolfe," Tanya snapped. "You don't speak unless spoken to. I do not want your apology; just do as you're told. Give me the keys, I drive." She ordered and took the keys from him. Tanya sped back to Rick's then walked toward the backyard. "Don't come around here unless it is an emergency." She ordered then went into the house.

_Ryan what have you done?_

* * *

Tanya's friends noticed a change in her after the encounter with Smirnoff but attributed it to her pregnancy. Horatio saw something darker brewing that the others didn't and tried to talk to her about it.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, I just don't feel well." Tanya brushed him off and wouldn't talk about it. Ryan wouldn't make eye contact with Tanya and everybody noticed this. The tension between them practically made the air crackle.

Months went by and Tanya steadily gained weight and planned everything out. She had met the adoptive mother of her baby who was a Russian that lived in the Keys.

Clavo was in jail for his reckless driving and would be in for months to come. Needless to say Tanya had to take the horse by the reins and make all of the plans for after having the baby.

"You are a planet," Shannon teased in her eighth month of pregnancy.

"And I have my own moon," Tanya chuckled.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Yelena asked.

"Mariela Lola." Tanya said proudly.

"That's pretty," Yelena said.

About two weeks later Tanya found herself holding her newborn daughter in Dade Memorial hospital. Mariela whimpered and babbled while her mother cooed comforting words. The team congratulated her and they all wanted a chance to hold the baby.

Horatio would never forget the pain in Tanya's eyes as her baby was taken by the adoptive mother and child services. He patted her comfortingly on the back and hugged her closely.

"Everything will be alright, maybe you can meet her someday," Horatio soothed.

"Yeah, I would love that," Tanya sniffed. She buried her face in Horatio's shoulder and couldn't believe she was going to kill this man.

The mob began to watch her more closely and shots would ring out in the streets when they got too close. Tanya asked Horatio to meet her out in a more deserted part of Miami around sunset two weeks after giving birth. Ryan had let the mob know she wanted a rest before she did anything else. She loaded her little Kevin and took Rick's car to the beach. The department Hummer was already there and a horrible feeling sat in the teenager's gut. Horatio leaned against a railing by a few boat and smiled when she came up to him.

"Good evening ma'am," Horatio said warmly and Tanya stood beside him.

"Same to you Horatio, it's beautiful," Tanya said evenly.

"What did you need to talk about?" H asked.

"Nothing specific, I just wanted to catch up with you," Tanya shrugged.

"What's been going on with the mob lately?" Horatio asked with concern.

"They hover too close sometimes and my people are shooting them," Tanya sighed.

"Do you tell them to?"

"No way I don't tell them what to do they just look after me."

"Have you received threats?" H asked.

"Just the occasional car that drives by but then they are chased off. Nothing serious." Tanya said. She glanced around and Ryan wasn't where he was supposed to be and he wasn't even there yet. The pair was silent for a minute, lost in their own thoughts. Tanya could feel the cold gun against her lower back as it waited to be used.

"Have you gone to see Mariela yet?" H asked.

"Not yet I-" Tanya was cut off from the sound of a massive explosion. The two wheeled around to see a small mushroom cloud arching above Miami. A small car sped up and the tired screeched as Ryan planted the pedal down.

"What did you do? Pull another 9-11?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know who did it or why but get in the car and let's go!" Ryan said.

"What is going on?" Horatio demanded.

"I am supposed to kill you now get in the car," Tanya ordered.

"What?"

"H just do it!" Ryan shouted. Tanya poked him with her gun and they climbed into the backseat. Ryan floored the gas pedal and sped out of a now panicking Miami.

"Someone please explain," Horatio said.

"Ryan is an asshole and he set me up to be threatened by the mob nine months ago." Tanya said and earned a glare from the driver. "Long story short if I didn't kill you they'd kill me and I was going to do it back there but now there is a delay and I might actually get away with letting you live," Tanya said quickly. It took a few moments for this to sink in.

"So you have had it out for me the whole time?" Horatio asked quietly.

"No not exactly," Tanya said. "Where did that bomb hit?" she asked Ryan.

"I am not sure exactly it might have hit all the buildings beside it." Ryan said grimly.

"Hopefully it killed all of our Russians," Tanya said.

"We can only hope." Ryan sighed and weaved in and out of cars on the highway. "We are going to Germany. I have a friend down there."

"Are you serious?" Tanya laughed.

"Yeah my brother moved there," Ryan said and they steered towards the airport.

"Around the world in two years," Tanya said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Horatio asked.

"You are a hostage but we are just doing this to protect you," Ryan chuckled.

"From what?"

"I don't know if the Noches or mob set that off, we have to lay low for a while. We are supposed to be disposing of your body H," Ryan said bitterly.

"Is that what you told them you were going to do?" Tanya asked.

"Yes I did then things started exploding," Ryan said.

"Nice," Tanya said and they came to a private airstrip.

"Do not talk to anybody H or we will hurt you," Ryan threatened.

"Understood," Horatio said and ducked his head. The three boarded a small jet and started the long flight to Berlin.

"Does Eric know?" Tanya asked Ryan.

"He doesn't know details but he won't rat us out," Ryan said and leaned against the window. The next eight hours were silent with all of the passengers asleep or thinking things over in their heads.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They arrived in Berlin at nine o' clock; it was 4 in the morning in the US. Ryan's brother lived on the outskirts of the busy city in a rustic looking townhouse. The two brothers looked very much alike but Marshall was taller.

"Ryan how have you been?" the handsome man asked and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Great Marshall, how about you?" Ryan asked.

"Fantastisch brother. Who are your friends?"

"Horatio Caine and Tanya Stetler. Tanya is my friend's daughter and Horatio is my boss," Ryan explained.

"Nice to meet you folks. I can take you to the house if you'd like Ryan so you can settle in," Marshall said.

"That would be great thank you," Ryan said.

The small German house was three stories tall but narrow. It was out in a field and had a beautiful view of the city; Marshall used it as a vacation house. Tanya was relieved to have her own small bedroom on the third floor with a sloped ceiling. She was surprised to find some new clothes in the closet just her size.

Ryan stayed on the second floor and Horatio on the first.

"If you want to leave H the door is open. Just remember that Tanya and I are in danger of you go back," Ryan told him and Horatio decided to stay because of the threat on their lives and his own.

* * *

Back in Miami things were in chaos. Three buildings had been affected by the blast, at least 20 people were dead and dozens of others injured. The bomb squad and fire department had to take four hours to calm the flames and clear the area.

"Where the hell is Horatio?" Frank asked Calliegh.

"I have no idea and he isn't answering his phone." Calliegh said with frustration. Eric wasn't anywhere to be found and the only other lab techs on duty were the newly hired Jesse Cardoza and Walter Simmons.

"Track his Hummer," Frank suggested and Jesse went to do just that.

"Out by the water," Jesse told the team and he and Calliegh went to find their missing boss. The pair cautiously approached the Hummer and small Kia parked by the beach.

"Both cars are empty," Jesse said.

"I think this one is Stetler's," Calliegh said and searched through the car. "Yeah here's the insurance papers."

Rick answered the door to his house and looked between the two.

"Yeah Tanya said she was going out to see him. She's been gone for a while now," Rick said.

"Has she called you?" Calliegh asked.

"No she hasn't. Maybe Eric or Ryan picked them up and they went somewhere," Rick shrugged; he had no idea as to what was going on. He had adopted Tanya so she could stay in the states and go see her sister in Rio.

"Does she always go off like this?" Calliegh asked with frustration evident in her voice.

"She's usually with the gang," Rick sighed.

"Call her," Calliegh ordered and Rick obeyed.

"No answer," he said after the third try. "What is going on?"

"We don't know what made the buildings explode and now Horatio and Tanya are missing," Calliegh explained.

"Great I wonder where she ran off to," Rick threw up his hands and ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"We'll find her," Calliegh said.

"You better. This is the third time she's done this and she's getting good at it," Rick said.

"You helped her both of the last times. Do you know where she is?" Calliegh asked.

"If I did I wouldn't be worried," Rick pointed out.

"Don't lie to me Rick."

"I. have. No. idea." Rick growled. "I'll call Yelena and see if she went there."

"Keep me updated." Calliegh said and headed back to the lab.

* * *

The three refugees went out into the streets of Berlin that night to sample to local cuisine. They went into a crowded bar and were surrounded by the rapid language of German. Tanya knew enough to get her along since she took two and a half years in school.

They sat down and ordered beers.

"You can't get a beer," Ryan chuckled.

"This is Germany, the drinking age is 16," Tanya pointed out.

"She's right you know," the waiter said.

"Fine but don't you get drunk." Ryan said and then they waited for their food.

"I can put down more than you think." Tanya said. Horatio was silent and was thinking that being in Germany could work to his advantage.

****************

"That was the best meal I have ever eaten," Tanya gushed and flopped down onto the soft couch.

"Ditto," Ryan grinned and sat in one of the arm chairs; Horatio took the other by the fireplace. "How about you H?" he was answered by a large burp and Tanya and Ryan laughed until they were in tears.

"I'm buzzed, I'm going to bed," Tanya laughed and started up the stairs.

"Good night," the men called behind her. Tanya fell onto her small bed and fell asleep after a few minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Calliegh and Jesse managed to find the person responsible for the huge bomb in an abandoned building. He was a small muscular man in his early 40's with a shaved head.

"You have many explosives charges," Jesse said.

"So what?" Matt Black snarled.

"One of your bombs blew up a warehouse and killed twenty people," Calliegh said.

"All of em' are Russians anyways, it's no loss," Black sniffed.

"Who put you up to it?" Jesse asked.

"If I tell you will I get a deal? It has to do with your precious lieutenant," Matt sneered. Jesse and Calliegh glanced at each other.

"We'll lift the death penalty," Calliegh offered.

"I want just twenty years," Matt said.

"If you value your life you will tell us," Jesse said. Matt leaned back for a moment and pondered the life sentence he would get.

"Fine no death penalty," Matt agreed.

"Let's hear who put you up to this," Calliegh said.

"Some Noche approached me and asked me to do the job. He said he would give me good pay and he did. I asked why they wanted this and they said the girl that's been on the news was in trouble. So I asks him what kind of trouble and he said the mob put her up to a hit on Caine. Said she was under the threat of death and if I helped kill the mob it would save her. I have a soft spot for pretty girls like her so I did it." Matt explained. Jesse and Calliegh looked at each other with a little panic in their eyes.

"Do you know who approached you?" Calliegh asked.

"No idea," Matt said.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Jesse said and nodded for the officer to take him.

"We need to find Ryan and Tanya," Calliegh said. "I think Ryan is involved."

"So do I, he has had involvement with the mob right?"

"Yes and they tortured him. With Ryan helping Tanya we will never find him or Horatio. I need to find Eric and see if he knows where they are," Calliegh said and they went into the AV lab and called Eric. He picked up and agreed to come into the lab but Calliegh didn't tell him all of the details.

"I don't know where they are Calliegh," Eric told her.

"Well call them and we can track the phone, we are worried about them," Calliegh said.

"Fine Cal," Eric agreed and dialed the number.

* * *

In Berlin the three had discovered a game console in the house and were battling on Halo.

"Damn H," Ryan cursed as his man fell dead.

"I feel like I'm on SWAT again," H chuckled and ran from Tanya's player. The cell phone rang in Ryan's pocket, seeing Eric's number he answered it.

"Hey man," Ryan said cheerfully.

"Hey Ryan is Tanya with you?" Eric asked.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday," Ryan said and silenced the TV. Calliegh took the phone from Eric.

"Ryan we know about the hit," Calliegh said. _Damn_ Ryan thought to himself and knew he would have to act now.

"Look Calliegh I was only supposed to help her, she pulled the trigger," Ryan said in a rushed voice.

"Where is Tanya?" Calliegh demanded.

"I have no idea," Ryan said. Calliegh was attempting to track the phone but Ryan had it equipped so it could not be found by those means.

"Ryan you need to turn yourself in before you get into more trouble," Calliegh warned. "I cannot believe you would do that to Horatio of all people!" Calliegh said with her voice rising.

"I told you I did not pull that trigger! If I didn't help her she would have killed me!" Ryan shouted back. Tanya and Horatio were enjoying the show.

"Where is Horatio's body?" Calliegh growled.

"In the Atlantic in a million pieces, go fishing," Ryan spat and hung up the phone.

"I have two guesses," Tanya chuckled.

"Blonde bombshell." Ryan sighed and sat on the couch.

"Why are we lying to her?" Horatio asked.

"Because I don't want Soviets to invade Germany again," Ryan said.

"Yeah I think the German government would be pissed," Tanya sighed.

"I want to know who set that bomb off," H said.

"So do I, maybe it was the Noches," Ryan guessed.

"That would be the best thing in the world," Tanya said.

"Homicidal thoughts now T?" Ryan chuckled.

"Shut up," Tanya laughed. "Let's kill each other in Halo." Both men happily picked up their controllers and began battling like a bunch of teenagers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I remember the first time I saw a rattler that curled up in my path. This one didn't look like a rattler but I was still thinking "snake." ~ Spirit from Spirit stallion of the Cimarron. _

"Calliegh I can't believe you used me," Eric hissed. "And what is this about a hit?"

"Our bomb maker told us why he was paid to blow up the mob. Tanya and Ryan were supposed to kill Horatio and get rid of the body," Calliegh explained; Cooper was desperately trying to trace the call.

"No way either of them would do that even under the threat of death," Eric shook his head.

"Tanya is MIA and Ryan is on the run," Calliegh said.

"Cal I can't find the phone," Cooper said in defeat and the screen flashed "not found."

"What do you mean you can't find it?"

"There are these new devices out there that can stop a phone from being traced," Cooper said.

"That's great," Calliegh sighed.

"They could be anywhere," Cooper sighed.

"And there is no way of locating Tanya. Let's have a press conference and try to get people to help find both of them," Calliegh decided.

"You won't find them now," Eric chuckled and left the lab.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked Tanya as she strapped her tennis shoes on.

"For a walk around the city. I need to work some weight off and see the place," Tanya said.

"Be back by dusk baby fat," Ryan teased.

"You're not my mother," Tanya scoffed and walked out of the house.

"I'm going too," Horatio said and put his own shoes on and trotted to keep up with Tanya.

"Oh we are we getting some exercise grandpa?" Tanya teased.

"I'm not that old," Horatio chuckled.

"It feels good to walk around without fear of anything," Tanya remarked.

"I know what you mean," Horatio said thoughtfully.

"Thinking of staying here and keeping the "dead" idea in Miami's head?" Tanya asked.

"I might," Horatio said.

"I bet you want to strangle me," Tanya chuckled.

"No, strangling takes too long and leaves too much evidence," Horatio said and watched Tanya flinch away from him. "I'm kidding Tanya. I don't think you could kill me. I believe that you would rather die for your friends then watch them die."

"I think you're right," Tanya said quietly.

"No what exactly happened with Ryan? I haven't gotten to talk with you," Horatio asked.

"He's a prick. I was about two and a half months along and he led me to a warehouse saying that R- the gang leader wanted to talk with us all," Tanya said, almost revealing the boss's name. "Instead I walk right up to Ivan Smirnoff."

"And he threatened you?"

"Yup," Tanya said and they walked onto the busy and narrow streets of Berlin. They were surrounded with the sound of the rapid German language, bicycles and tourists.

"So you know some German?" Horatio asked.

"Enough to keep me afloat," Tanya said.

"You need to teach me a little," Horatio said. The pair went in and out of candy shops and different small restaurants. They spent the day looking at the magnificent city and the gate of Berlin. After having a small drink in a bar the two headed back to the house a little after dark.

"Someone has been calling my phone all day," Ryan griped.

"Then you should pick it up, it might be Eric," Tanya said.

"I don't want to put Eric in danger," Ryan said.

"And you don't give a shit about my safety," Tanya spat.

"Everyone for themselves," Ryan said grimly.

"It's a dog eat dog world," Horatio added and went to take a shower.

"How do I always end up with two men?" Tanya sighed and turned Halo on.

* * *

Rick immediately flew out to Rio to make sure Tanya hadn't run there.

"How did this happen and nobody knew?" Yelena said with frustration.

"I don't think Tanya killed Horatio, I just think they got away to somewhere. Calliegh couldn't track the phone. If Tanya knows what is good for her she's on the other side of the globe," Rick said.

"Germany maybe," Yelena chuckled. "They would never allow our people to go in and take those three back out especially if Horatio's alive and well."

"How would they get into Germany and stay hidden?" Rick asked.

"Two CSIs and a highly intelligent girl, I think they could figure it out."

"Have you told Shannon yet?"

"No I haven't, I don't want her to worry."

* * *

Soon a week passed and the three stayed in Germany. Marshall was able to get them bikes so they could get places faster and easier. Tanya found work at a hunt stable and worked during the day for a few Euros an hour. The owners even allowed her to ride through a steeplechase course when she was finished.

Horatio and Ryan watched her jump a large black thoroughbred over jumps in the arena. Tanya grinned at the feeling of power in the horse as he leapt over a double oxer*. She hadn't ridden a horse this advanced in over two years.

* * *

Calliegh and Jesse were having problems getting a hold of Ryan's family information. He was in witness protection and the Feds didn't want to give his background up. When they finally did he only had one uncle and brother living.

"Uncle in South Carolina and brother moved to Germany," Jesse said with surprise.

"Let's try the uncle then the brother, it won't be easy to get Ryan out of Germany," Calliegh said.

"Let's hope he's not there then," Jesse sighed.

An hour later the PD in South Carolina had interviewed Ron Wolfe and confirmed Ryan had not been there. Calliegh, Jesse and Walter had no choice but to ask the German government for permission to interview Marshall Wolfe. This process took over two weeks. The president and chancellor had to get approval from political parties. The CSIs were allowed to talk to Marshall but make no arrests.

Jesse, Walter, Calliegh and Natalia flew over to the city of Berlin. Marshall panicked a little when they came to his door. He didn't know where Horatio, Ryan or Tanya was and he couldn't warn them.

"I haven't seen my brother in years," Marshall said coolly.

"Neither has your uncle Marshall, where else could Ryan go?" Calliegh asked.

"He's smart I have no idea," Marshall said.

"You have a vacation house Mr. Wolfe, and it's been in use for about a month," Jesse said.

"How do you know that?" Marshall asked, his eyes darting between the CSIs.

"The president let us look at your bills. We have permission to search the property." Jesse said.

"Search away, you won't find anything," Marshall said and watched as they left. He tried to call Ryan but he didn't pick up.

* * *

Tanya and Ryan were down town after she got off work and were having a drink. Horatio was sitting at the house nursing a small hangover. He splashed cold water on his face from the sink and watched a rental car pull up in front of his house.

"I don't believe it," Horatio mumbled, grabbed his gun and went for the basement. He stowed away in the wine cellar and listened to footsteps above him on the wooden floor. _I feel like Ann Frank…_ he thought bitterly. Horatio listened to low voices as his former team searched the house. He froze as the basement door was unlocked and someone walked down it with a flashlight. Horatio pinned himself to the clammy wall and into a dark corner. He held his breath as the light was shone around the room and the searcher went back upstairs. Horatio let it out and waited until the house quieted again and the car pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Calleigh, Walter and Jesse went into the downtown part of the city and split up to look for Ryan. They didn't know who else was staying with him.

Tanya and Ryan had split up to go get some groceries and gourmet candy. Tanya was looking through an exotic cheese store and was thinking on buying some with her extra money. She went back out onto the street and began walking. She had never seen Jesse before but noticed the handsome man. He saw her and casually strode through the crowded street up to her.

Tanya noticed something weird about his demeanor. Ryan came from the other side of the street but Jesse didn't see him.

"Hey how are you?" Jesse asked casually.

"I'm fine and you are too," Tanya flirted. Jesse chuckled and they strode toward a more deserted part of the street. Ryan was giving her signals to get the hell away from him. Tanya took the hint and decided to buy Ryan some time.

"So where are you from?" Tanya asked and moved a little closer to him.

"California, and what is a lovely lady like yourself doing here?" Jesse flirted back, drawn in by her tone.

"Just vacationing," Tanya said wistfully and put her arms around his neck. Ryan made sure Calliegh or anyone else was around and he made his way into the next street without Jesse seeing him. He stayed in an alley while Tanya distracted Jesse.

"We really shouldn't do this," Jesse whispered as Tanya pushed him into an alley.

"Why not baby?" Tanya whispered and kissed his neck.

"Because I'm too old for you," Jesse said and gasped as she nipped the sensitive skin.

"How do you know that copper?" Tanya hissed and put the blade of her switchblade across his throat. Jesse swallowed and glared at her.

"Not a good idea Tanya," Jesse growled.

"This is Germany and you can't arrest me here," Tanya scoffed.

"They will send you back to the US if you kill me. There is already an arrest warrant for you," Jesse said.

"Do you think I care? Caine deserved it," Tanya growled and pulled out her gun. Jesse eyed her warily.

"I won't chase you if you leave me now," Jesse said a little nervously. Tanya glanced to the side as Calleigh walked into the alley with her gun raised.

"Put it down Tanya," Calliegh warned.

"No thank you," Tanya said and cocked the hammer.

"Why did you kill Horatio?" Calliegh asked and slowly advanced.

"I had no other choice," Tanya said and watched as Ryan ran up behind her and whacked her in the back of the head. Calliegh collapsed on the ground, stunned. Her gun slid across the pavement and Ryan went to pick it up. Jesse now feared for his life.


	21. Reunited

**Thank you HoratioCraver101 for the review!**

Chapter 21

"That was unnecessary Ryan," Tanya sighed.

"She'll be fine. Who else is with you Cardoza?" Ryan growled. Jesse swallowed but didn't speak.

"Watch out Ryan!" Tanya yelled as she saw Natalia round the corner. Ryan trained his gun on her and backed up to Tanya.

"Let go of Cardoza you'll need your gun," Ryan said. Tanya obeyed and Jesse stood still. Natalia looked down at Calliegh with concern but saw no blood. Walter crept from the other side of the alley with his gun raised. Calliegh started to stir and Natalia helped her to her feet.

"I say we shoot em'," Tanya said.

"You're crazy," Ryan said.

"No I'm just insane," Tanya chuckled.

"How many people have you shot?"

"Five Russians," Tanya said.

"So that's why you are a target," Ryan said bitterly and they began to back down the alley. Once clear of it they ran opposite ways. Tanya ran through very narrow damp alleys and watched her back for any pursuit. She realized she was dealing with highly trained CSIs but the gangbanger in her gave her the smarts to elude them. Tanya heard someone coming behind her quickly and she put on speed and jumped up onto a fire escape. She picked up a long two by four she found there and waited.

"Here sexy," Tanya said under her breath as Jesse cautiously crept down the dark alley. Jesse didn't see her until it was too late and she brought the board down on the back of his head and he crumpled onto the brick road. Tanya jumped down from the fire escape, took an apologizing glance at him and dashed through the city. She yelled as a bullet hit the street in front of her; Calliegh was hot on her heals. Tanya took a hard right turn and vaulted over a stone fence into an open field. "Damn," she cursed and kept her head down as she bolted along the muddy grass back into the shelter of the city. Tanya stopped along a brick wall and listened for footsteps. She peered anxiously around the corner and saw no one. Tanya slumped against the wall and brushed damp strands of her dark hair away from her sweat soaked face. Her chest heaved as she tried to get her breath back.

Calliegh saw the tired girl at the end of the alley and quietly approached her. Tanya saw her and immediately, tensed and flew the other way.

"TANYA!" Calliegh yelled and started after her again. She lost sight of the girl for a moment.

Tanya stifled a scream as she was grabbed around the waist and a rough but familiar hand clamped over her mouth. The Cuban dragged her behind a dumpster.

"Sshhh," Eric hissed and held her for a moment. He peered around the corner and saw Calliegh coming from one way and Natalia the other way. "Rick is in a small black hybrid on Schule street. Go back to the house," Eric told her. Tanya nodded gratefully.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to distract them. Where is Horatio?" Eric asked quickly.

"At the house but they don't know that," Tanya said and ran for the main street. Eric pulled out his gun and fired it into the air. He then proceeded to collapse and break a packet of fake blood underneath him. Calliegh and Natalia ran to his side, completely confused. Tanya was watching discreetly from around a trash can and she giggled to herself and went to find Rick.

He was impatiently waiting at a corner, tired of being asked for directions. Rick was relieved when Tanya jumped into the car. He kicked it into gear and sped out of the street.

"Make a left on the next road," Tanya instructed and they headed for the outskirts of the city.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine, how did you guys find us?" Tanya asked.

"Eric bugged the lab. We've been listening to them for days."

"Turn here," Tanya interrupted and they drove up to the brown and white house.

"Nice little place," Rick remarked and they walked in the front door.

"Horatio?" Tanya called to the silent house. Horatio climbed up from the basement once again, he had run downstairs when he heard a car.

"I thought you were someone else," Horatio explained and dusted the cobwebs from his hair.

"They came by here?" Tanya asked with astonishment.

"Yes they did and almost found me. Hey Rick how did you get here?"

"Long story and we have some news for you, right now Eric is distracting the girls," Rick chuckled.

* * *

Eric was trying not to laugh as the girls looked at him with confusion and shock and felt for a pulse. He felt his cell phone buzz against his hip and that meant Rick and Tanya were out of the area. Eric suddenly jumped to his feet and dashed back through the streets, causing the girls to shriek. Eric's booming laughter could be heard as he tipped a garbage can behind him and went to find his own rental car. He got some looks at the realistic blood on his chest but he ignored them and drove according to the directions Rick had texted him. Ryan flagged him down on the corner of a street and jumped in.

"Where did you come from?" Ryan asked breathlessly.

"My momma what about you?" Eric joked and drove out of the city.

"You know what I mean man. Is Rick with you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes he is and he found Tanya and took her back to the house. Who were you running from?"

"Walter, that guy can move," Ryan chuckled. "What is all over you or shouldn't I ask?"

"Fake blood, I was distracting Calliegh and Natalia." Eric said.

"If all else fails play dead," Ryan laughed.

"Wasn't Jesse with them?" Eric asked.

"He went after Tanya after she.." Ryan started laughing.

"Oh my god I need to hear about this," Eric said. "Tell me."

"All I'll say is she plays dirty," Ryan said. "She can tell you herself."

"Fine loser." Eric said and they pulled up behind Rick's vehicle. The people in the house jumped a little at the car's arrival then let Eric and Ryan inside.

"Good everybody's here," Eric sighed.

"You two have news for us?" Horatio asked.

"Yes we do… it seems as though the mob was wiped out," Rick started. "Ivan Smirnoff is dead along with sixteen others. They died in that blast the Noches set off."

"You guys can come back to Miami," Eric said. the three fugitives glanced at each other.

"We'll be arrested," Ryan said.

"Not if H testifies otherwise," Eric said. Horatio looked uncertain and bit his lip.

"The thing is I want to stay here," Horatio said and shocked the others.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because there is no constant threat of being killed here, my friends and lovers won't be threatened, I guess my past doesn't apply here," Horatio said sheepishly. "I've never felt safer in my life."

"I don't blame him," Tanya said.

"I don't either," Rick agreed.

"But do you mind clearing our names H?" Ryan asked after a minute.

"Not at all. I'll go back for my possessions and I am going to retire and become a citizen of Berlin," Horatio decided.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's leave before the bimbos recover and knock down the door," Eric said.

"I'll call for my jet," Tanya said and they went off to do their duties and collect clothing. In an hour they were on the private jet back to Miami. After sleeping a little they arrived in the late hours of the morning. The group decided to hang out at Rick's place until the CSIs flew back to the city.

A day went by until the CSIs gave up in Berlin after finding the vacation house empty and the German government didn't appreciate their snooping any longer.

After coming back to the lab with nothing the CSIs admitted defeat.

Horatio, Tanya and Ryan walked into the lab not long after and soon the whole city knew Horatio was alive and the suspects were said to be innocent. Horatio claimed he was not held against his will and was merely keeping Ryan and Tanya safe.

While the trial was pending, Tanya got a chance to meet up with her long time secret lover.

"Kyle!" she exclaimed and dashed out of the lab into his arms.

"Tanya I missed you," Kyle gushed and captured her lips in a heated kiss, not caring who saw.

"I missed you so much. Let's get out of here," Tanya gasped.

"I have some wine you want to spend the night by the water?" he whispered.

"Let me get my daddy's Lamborghini and it's a date," Tanya smiled.

"Great," Kyle smiled back and Tanya waved down a beaming Noche. The gang was content to have the streets under their control.

"Hey Juan where's my Lam?" Tanya asked.

"In the Keys, I'll drive you there," Juan said.

"Where are you going?" Rick called from the lab.

"I'm going out, I'll be back tomorrow," Tanya called back.

"Use protection!" Rick yelled and laughed as the two waved their fingers at him.

* * *

**This is the end of Missing! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story! I love you all! **

**Look out for the sequel, I don't know what I will call it yet... but it will be up here soon :D **


End file.
